Mi Cisne Negro interior
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Nina desea poder realizar los dos cisnes a la perfección, pero no consigue sacar al cisne negro. Alguien la ayudará a ello. Nina/Lily.


El baile del Lago de los Cisnes debía salirme a la perfección, llevaba toda la tarde practicando sin parar, ningún descanso, nada de comidas. El sudor estaba por todo mi cuerpo, el pianista se fue hace mucho tiempo cansado de mí. Menos mal que me traje la cinta de audio con el radiocasete.

Una vuelta más, extensión de los brazos y estirar la pierna hacia delante con la reverencia. No sé cuantas veces había finalizado ya las canciones.

- Pequeño cisne, ¿cuándo vas a salir a volar?

Me di la vuelta dando un bote para encontrarme con unos ojos enormes verdes. Era Lily apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola, Lily. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No vas a salir hoy de fiesta?- empecé a recoger las cosas notando su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

- Me apetece hoy estar de relax o en una cama dando botes, una de dos. Y la segunda parte aún no la tengo. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?

- ¿Perdona? No deberías haberme preguntado eso tras esa frase que has soltado.- vi como se reía a carcajadas melodiosas mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándome divertida.

- No eres mi tipo, Nina. ¿Vienes o no? Te prometo darte bien de comer, estás en los huesos.

- No creo que a mi madre le guste que llegue tarde a casa.- pasé por su lado con mi mochila en el pecho apretada.

- Deja a tu madre tranquila, he hablado con una amiga suya y han salido ambas a cenar esta noche. Hoy eres mía.

La observé por unos momentos, era preciosa. Y no sé si me conviene ir a su casa después de mis sueños con ella. En todos aparece desnuda, resumiendo.

- Vamos. – me soltó sin más, agarrando mi mano y saliendo por la puerta de atrás directamente a la calle.

Estuvimos andando hacia la estación y allí, casualmente, estaba el tren ya, teniendo que correr en el último segundo para alcanzarlo. Y nada más bajamos en la parada indicada, tuvimos que andar unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a su casa.

Me puso algo de beber, aunque intenté resistirme sin poner la escusa de que nunca he bebido, porque me daba miedo ser la rarita, y pedimos una pizza, que decía que era su comida favorita.

- Estoy algo frustrada con el Cisne Negro, no logra salirme del todo, yo no lo noto por ningún lado.-no paré de mirar mientras hablaba el vaso aún lleno que había entre mis manos.

- No tengas miedo, yo confío en ti plenamente. – su mano se posó en mi hombro y no tuve más remedio que mirarla a sus ojos. Se había puesto muy cerca de mí y no me di cuenta. – solo tienes que dejarlo salir…- su rostro estaba a milímetros de los míos, y sus labios entre abiertos rozaron de abajo a arriba los míos que se entreabrieron al contacto de ellos, buscándolo. Sin más sonó el timbre, separándose de mí con una sonrisa.- ¡La pizza!- miró hacia mi bebida.- Bebe un poco, eso te animará con tus pensamientos.

Se fue hacia la puerta de salida dando saltitos, vi como pagaba al hombre y con un guiño y lanzándole un beso le cerró la puerta dejándole con cara de tonto. Puso la pizza sobre la mesa y empezamos a cenar.

No sólo me bebí un vaso, fueron ya más de tres y creo que no decíamos ya nada con sentido y coherencia, sólo nos reíamos.

- Sabes cómo va a acabar esto, ¿verdad?- me soltó poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí en el sofá y rodeando mi cuello con los brazos.

- ¿Cómo?- le dije confundida, y apoyando inconscientemente una de mis manos sobre el muslo de ella y acariciándolo lento. Me regaló una sonrisa pícara antes de agarrar mis labios con los suyos.

Empezó como una danza lenta que quise llevar a la perfección. Sus dedos se hincaban en mi cuello a medida que nuestros labios se adaptaban mejor al ritmo de la otra. Notaba la humedad de sus labios ya en los míos, y su suave lengua adentrándose en mi boca de una forma delicada y sensual que me hizo suspirar.

Me cansé de que llevara ella el ritmo y, agarrando su cintura con fuerzas apretándola contra mí, probé su mojada cavidad adentrándome entre sus labios. Acaricié su lengua por todas partes con la mía, queriéndola conocer a fondo y terminé el beso pasando la punta de mi lengua por lo largo de su paladar.

- Besas muy bien, Nina, ¿todo lo que haces debes hacerlo a la perfección? Muéstrame como follas, te recuerdo que si no estoy de relax debo botar en una cama, así que déjame bien a gusto.

Joder…

Se levantó de encima mía y me dirigió hacia su habitación. Me dejó en el marco de la puerta y empezó a andar hacia atrás mirándome fijamente mientras se desabrochaba botón a botón su camisa dejando su maravilloso pecho al descubierto ya. ¿No lleva sujetador o es que tenía pensado matarme? Se desprendió de su pantalón y se tumbó en la cama con tan solo un tanga puesto soltando un "te reto a dejarme satisfecha".

Sus ojos no se separaban de la conexión con los míos que cree nada más empecé a ir hacia ella.

- Desnúdate.

- Desnúdame tú. – me salió un tono autoritario que, por cómo se oscurecieron sus ojos, noté que le gustó. Se enderezó y me desabrochó el pantalón mirando hacia mi cara con una sonrisita.- No sonrías y date prisa.

Se desprendió de mi ropa en un segundo y quedé totalmente desnuda ante ella. Me miró de arriba abajo y me acercó a ella, quedando yo entre sus piernas mientras permanecía sentada en la cama.

Comenzó a besar mi vientre mientras su mano se aventuraba a acariciar mi trasero y mis muslos. Agarré su pelo haciendo que subiera hacia mis pechos. Vi su sonrisa pícara antes de agarrar un pezón con sus labios y mover la punta de su lengua contra él.

Su mano, de repente, estaba entre mis piernas y noté como gemía contra mi pecho.

- Que mojada estás… Me gusta ponerte tanto.

No dejé que dijera más antes de ponerme sobre ella en la cama y presionarla contra mi cuerpo besándola salvajemente. No dejé que moviera sus manos, apretándolas contra el colchón sobre su cabeza. Quité su tanga ocupándome de que no moviera las manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Parece que entendió que ahora yo era su dueña.

Miré su cuerpo desnudo en su totalidad y abrí sus piernas observando su centro, notando como mi respiración se volvía incontrolable.

- Puedes probarlo, es todo tuyo.- miré su rostro mientras me agachaba delante de ella, pasando mi lengua de camino por el lateral de su rodilla y el interior de sus muslos.- Cómetelo todo, mi cisne negro.

Fueron sus palabras las que me dieron más fuerzas, haciendo que mi lengua pasara entre sus labios inferiores de abajo a arriba saboreándola completamente y llenando mis fosas nasales de su olor privado.

Mi lengua parecía que había hecho esa acción toda su vida, no paraba de moverse y de centrarse en los sitios donde ella me suplicaba que quería más o se agudizaban sus gemidos más, llegando incluso a gritar bien alto poniéndome los vellos de punta.

Yo no tenía control, sus dedos enredados en mi pelo y sus caderas moviéndose contra mi boca, empujándome más a fondo, mi lengua entrando en ella, saliendo, saboreando y succionando su perla. El sabor que quedaba en mi boca era alucinante, y no quería parar porque afirmaba que era lo mejor que he probado nunca.

Mi boca cada vez estaba más y más húmeda, entonces noté unas contracciones sobre mi lengua que ahora mismo estaba dentro de su vagina. Lily se quedó petrificada unos segundos para continuar con unas vibraciones en todo su cuerpo, unas sacudidas leves que me estaban excitando más que antes, y tras un gemido muy largo, suspiró relajada cayendo totalmente en el colchón.

Gateé sobre su cuerpo y caí sobre ella, notando automáticamente como se abrazaba a mi cuerpo. Noté su respiración relajada sobre mi cuello y sus labios repartiendo suaves besos en él.

El cuello es un lugar muy sensible por lo que sentí su sonrisa en él e, instantáneamente, su muslo apretando contra mi intimidad y mis labios separándose para soltar gemidos lentos.

Las gotitas de sudor que emanábamos las dos se mezclaban en las partes donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Hizo que nos pusiéramos sentadas y yo a horcajadas sobre ella. Empezó a acariciarme por todos lados, haciendo que la deseara con locura. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, insinuándose en las zonas más claves. Y sus labios hacían maravillas por mi cuello, mi pecho, mis hombros y los míos propios.

Su mano terminó posándose entre mis muslos, en una zona que estaba ya muy caliente y deseosa de placer. Empezó acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi clítoris muy superficialmente, haciendo que comenzara a mover mis caderas para encontrar más contacto.

Supliqué por que saciara mi deseo ya, y como el "ábrete sésamo" de Aladino, lo conseguí. Noté sus largos dedos a lo largo de mi intimidad, me abracé a ella porque su mirada tan negra me estaba dejando sin aliento y aún no había ni empezado, y observé las alas negras que había en su espalda tatuadas.

Tuve que cerrar os ojos cuando dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de mí y empezaron a moverse muy despacio. Mis gemidos eran incontrolables y no pude evitar comenzar a mover mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido y duro haciendo que su mano se moviera igual.

- Vamos, Nina, quiero que tengas un buen orgasmo y recuerdes muy bien esta noche.- sus labios estaban pegados a mi mejilla mientras decía eso, y nada más terminó agarro mi boca con la suya haciendo maravillas con la lengua dentro de mí.

Empecé a notar como algo muy caliente se iba concentrando en mi vientre, y se iba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Agarré su pelo con todas mis fuerzas, mordiendo su hombro y tensando todo mi cuerpo, antes de desplomarme sobre ella.

Con cuidado me puso tumbada a su lado y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo. Al abrir los ojos me encontré de nuevo con su sonrisa.

- Espero haberte ayudado a sacar a tu cisne negro.- posó sus labios sobre los míos levemente y sonreímos.

Y claro, que me ayudó a sacarlo, ella era lo que me hacía falta para liberarlo.


End file.
